


When Lily Comes To Play

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: When Lily Comes To Play [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, lily luna dies, lily luna is weird af, lorcan is said, lysander is good brother, why the fuck is lorcan wearing a turtleneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: When Lily comes to play





	When Lily Comes To Play

When Lysander said he saw her, Lorcan was amazed. The ghost of her had returned to see another day. 

But Lily still wasn't happy. She haunted the one she hated, every night and day.


End file.
